


She-Who-Invites

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: D/s, Deflowering, F/F, Forced Orgasm, I am a very bad person, I fail biology forever, Monster sex, Multiple Penetration, Other, Smut, Spoilers, Tentacles, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko endures shameless monster sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Who-Invites

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings**  
>  Spoilers, dubcon/noncon, monster sex.
> 
> \---
> 
> **Two Prompts, One Fill**   
> _Izanami/Any of the IT girls, post-game. Because she's a goddess, she can do whatever the hell she wants._
> 
> <http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=13281222#t13281222>
> 
> -
> 
> _Anon is hungering for some shameless monster sex, preferably starring Yukiko. Tentacles, grotesque beasts, slime, loss of virginity, forced orgasm: the works. Anon request that Bad End grim darkness be avoid if possible. There's no need to cap an awesome monster sex fic with demon spawn exploding out of Yukiko's stomach._
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=277791#t277791>

A cold emptiness gnawed at Yukiko.  
  
At first, she thought it was merely because she missed Souji. Though it had only been a few days since he returned to the city, life in Inaba just didn’t seem the same without him. He had been very special to her, helping her find her place in the world.  
  
Then she thought it was guilt, born from her jealousy of Chie. How could she be mad at her best friend? It wasn’t Chie’s fault that Souji accepted her confession, nor was it Souji’s fault for falling for her. It wasn’t their fault, even if it really hurt.  
  
Yukiko knew in her heart that eventually someone would see past the Amagi Challenge to the true prize at her side, and she dreaded that day. She knew she should be happy for them, was happy for them.  
  
But where did that leave her? Souji extinguished the flame she held for him; Chie’s heart would never be fully hers ever again. Who would take their places in her heart?  
  
And so she tossed and turned in her restless sleep, coldness seeping through her no matter how many blankets she burrowed under.  
  
In her dreams, Yukiko wandered aimlessly through featureless fog and dark crimson paths. She would have been frightened were it not for a hushed whisper, a whisper that promised warmth and clarity if only she followed its voice.  
  
Night after night in her dreams she blindly chased after it, desperate for its promised reward.  
  
One night while she slept, she felt herself rise from bed and follow the voice into the TV.  
  
\---  
  
“Ah, Priestess. You finally answer the call,” a seductive voice purred out of the fog.  
  
“N-No... It can’t be...” murmured Yukiko, wide-eyed and sprawled on the ground.  
  
This was still just a dream, had to be a dream. All around Yukiko was blindingly dense fog and floating in front of her was Izanami in her human guise.  
  
“Are you surprised to see me, Priestess?”  
  
“But we... we...”  
  
“Killed me? Fufufu... Daughter of man, do you really think that _you_ can kill a god? In our little battle, I was merely impressed by the Fool’s determination, a determination that summoned my husband’s assistance. But hear me well, Priestess, you cannot hope to kill me.”  
  
She could try. “Persona! Agidyne!”  
  
Amaterasu answered the call. A storm of fire erupted all around Izanami and hope flared within Yukiko’s heart. Perhaps Izanami was bluffing, perhaps she was still weak from their battle, perhaps Agidyne would be enough...  
  
Then hope died with the vanishing flames. An immaculate Izanami still floated before Yukiko, the goddess’s white robe gleaming without a single speck of soot to tarnish it.  
  
Again! “Per-!”  
  
“Silence,” whispered Izanami.  
  
With that single word, Yukiko was struck voiceless and helpless. She clumsily scrambled to her bare feet and made a mad dash away from the goddess, desperate to be anywhere else. It would probably be in vain, but she had to try.  
  
Yukiko had been able to make no more than a half dozen steps before a pitch black tentacle emerged from the sea of fog, encircled her neck, and easily dragged her back before Izanami. Yukiko’s hands shot up to loosen the tentacle’s firm grip which threatened to choke her, but try as she might, her strength was no match for it.  
  
“Calm yourself, Priestess. For now, I only wish to speak with you.”  
  
Four more tentacles appeared from the void, one for each of Yukiko’s limbs. They slithered over and around her arms and legs, their tight grip made even more inescapable by octopus-like suckers which clamped onto her skin. She thrashed wildly in a blind panic, but to no avail.  
  
“I can hear the voices of the children of man; all their hearts are laid bare before me.”  
  
As the goddess spoke, more tentacles came into view and turned their attention to the bound and helpless girl. These were smooth and sleek, and they easily slid under the thin white _yukata_ and plain white panties Yukiko had worn to sleep. Without any effort, they tore these flimsy garments to shreds and left her completely naked under Izanami’s gaze.  
  
“I could not remain idle when I heard the hollowness in your heart, Priestess.”  
  
Yukiko was lifted into the air by the tentacles gripping her neck and arms and legs, which splayed her out spread-eagle. She shivered uncontrollably, not because of the cold mist that clung to her smooth fair skin, but because of the goddess’s piercing scrutiny. Izanami slowly ran her eyes up the maiden’s long sleek legs and hairless mound, her narrow waist and heaving breasts, her trembling pink lips and large bright eyes, wide from fright.  
  
“Of the Fool’s companions, I wish to save _you_ most of all, Priestess. You see, I was once much like you.”  
  
Izanami gently ran a hand through the black silkiness of Yukiko’s long hair.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
The hand tenderly stroked the _sakura_ -pink smoothness of Yukiko’s flushed cheek.  
  
“Lively.”  
  
A cool finger carefully probed the hot tightness of Yukiko’s quivering sex.  
  
“Virginal.”  
  
The goddess pulled away and smiled knowingly at the terrified girl.  
  
“An empty vessel waiting to be filled.”  
  
A monstrous tentacle -- with a pointed tip that quickly widened to the girth of the thickest part of her forearm and encrusted with hard fleshy barbs -- shot up between Yukiko’s spread legs and speared past her pristine maidenhead with unerring accuracy and merciless speed. As the violator thrust up brutally against her innermost reaches, Yukiko’s eyes bulged out and her mouth gaped in a silent primal scream.  
  
“You cry out as if in pain... I myself am well versed with pain.”  
  
Yukiko desperately tried to scream out, “Persona!” but she could only mouth the word mutely. Even if her voice hadn’t been stolen, her connection to Amaterasu was lost in the agony that pierced her. It seemed that there would be no salvation.  
  
“Forgive my petty revenge, Priestess. It is because your fire injured me most of all. Your painful fire...”  
  
With the same speed it used to savagely deflower her, the tentacle completely pulled out of Yukiko’s pussy, which was rubbed raw by the countless fleshy nubs protruding from the tentacle’s shaft.  
  
“A reminder of the birth that caused my death.”  
  
The tentacles wrapped around Yukiko’s ankles spread her legs even farther, straining her into a split to provide even easier access to her tight slit. The violator thrust in with greater force than before, slamming bruisingly hard against her cervix.  
  
“A reminder of my husband’s daughter, born the day he abandoned me.”  
  
Again, Yukiko was left painfully hollow as the hideous tentacle callously withdrew from her, raking her sensitive inner flesh roughly. She sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
“A reminder of the torch that revealed the truth to him.”  
  
When Yukiko opened her mouth to scream again as the violator drilled into her, another tentacle -- sleek and smooth, as wide as two of  her fingers, and slippery from thick milky-white slime that oozed out of holes all along the length of its shaft -- took the opportunity to slide down her throat.  
  
“You and your companions desired a world without illusions, did you not?”  
  
With her last remaining strength, Yukiko frantically bucked and squirmed, trying to escape the two tentacles that were furiously pumping at both ends of her body. Gripped as she was around her arms and legs and neck and impaled as she was in her mouth and pussy, Yukiko could do nothing but endure the savage torture.  
  
“Would you like to see the truth in their hearts?”  
  
While the tentacles continued their cruel assault on Yukiko’s body, Izanami drew forth a small golden orb from the folds of her robe. The orb floated up in front of Yukiko’s tear-stained face and shone its light on her.  
  
“Your friends...”  
  
 _What a bitch, she didn’t have to shoot me down like that..._ Yosuke? _I know I got issues, but does she hafta laugh in my face like that?..._ Kanji? _I know what you’re up to, you sneaky slut, leave Senpai alone, he’s mine!..._ Rise? _How despicable, she has a family but she wants to run from them..._ Naoto? _Why does Yuki-chan hate me? She’s so mean..._ Teddie? This was really in their hearts?  
  
“Your family...”  
 _  
Are her friends more important than us?... What a disappointment, how could she let that transfer student out-score her on these tests?... She can never tie her obi correctly... How did she ruin toast?... She’ll ruin the inn when she inherits it... Does she really think she’s keeping these job license books a secret?... How could she think of abandoning us?... She must not love us..._  
  
“Your peers...”  
  
 _Bitch... Slut... Whore... Thinks she’s so much better... What a fucking tease... I bet she’s a dyke... Arrogant little... Who does she think she is... I don’t know what the big deal is... Just because her family’s famous... A princess? What a little kid... Spoiled... Stuck-up... I’m jealous... I hate her... What do those stupid boys see in her... She’s just a pretty face... She probably cheated... I hope she dies... I wish she’d just go away..._  
  
“Yourself...”  
 _  
They’re right...  I’m a coward... I’m weak... I’m stupid... I’m selfish... I’m guilty... I’m dirty... I don’t deserve happiness... I’ll never be good enough..._  
  
The thoughts which flooded Yukiko’s mind were far more painful than the tentacles that were suffocating and sullying her body. Though the orb had also shown her the love and affection of all those who knew her, hearing all her friends’ and family’s and peers’ and her own mundane, petty disappointments cut Yukiko far more deeply.  
  
It was her nature to pursue perfection in all things, to please others and for its own sake. Yukiko had often consoled herself by saying that she was only human, but she secretly held hope that she could really be all things to all people. Truly knowing that she could never attain perfection drove her to despair. She longed to escape the truth.  
  
“You desire punishment?”  
  
 _Yes_ , Yukiko thought, _that’s all I deserve_. As if in reply, two more gripper tentacles emerged, clamped onto her round bottom, and spread her cheeks wide, to expose her dark pink hole. In an instant, another foul violator reamed her virgin ass, violently forcing itself into her unprepared tightness. Yukiko had never felt so punishingly full, as the tentacles stretched all three of her holes to their limits, but she welcomed the distraction from the truth.  
  
“You wish to atone?”  
  
From behind her back, another two tentacles appeared, each one trailing long, leathery tendrils from their tips, like living cat-o-nine-tails. The grippers around Yukiko’s wrists pulled her arms straight up over her head while the grippers around her ankles allowed her legs to close slightly from their split, so that she appeared as an upside-down Y. Without warning, one of the floggers lashed across her flawless back while the other attacked her bare bottom, raising angry red lines all over her skin. They alternated strokes rhythmically, and the tentacles in her mouth and pussy and ass pumped in and out of her to the beat.  
  
“See how the Fool abandons you, like my husband abandoned me.”  
  
Though the tentacles forced excruciating pain on her, Yukiko desperately tried to focus her mind on their abuse in order to escape from what the orb was showing her.  
  
 _I love you, Chie. You’re the one I love. You’re perfect for me, Chie, not like Yukiko... I can’t believe she confessed to me first, what was she thinking?..._  
  
“Do you not wish to punish him? It is his fault you are suffering.”  
  
 _Yes!_ Yukiko screamed in her mind. It was his fault! Souji should be the one that was being whipped to death, Souji should be the one with blood streaming down his ravaged back and bottom for rejecting her. Why couldn’t she win his heart? Wasn’t she good enough? Why did it have to be Chie?  
  
“Feel the Chariot’s weakness. She cannot protect you.”  
  
Yukiko closed her eyes and savored the sensation of scalding hot torrents of thick, slimy seed that jetted into the cavities of her defiled body. Anything to keep her mind off of the terrible truth.  
  
 _I love you, Souji. You’re the one I love. I don’t need Yukiko if I have you... I’m tired of taking care of her and listening to her stupid laughing..._  
  
“Do you not wish to forsake her? It is her fault you were betrayed.”  
  
 _Yes!_ It was Chie’s fault! Chie had said she would always be there for her, to protect her! Where was Chie now? Chie should be the one being brutally raped in all her holes, Chie should be the one with inhuman cum filling her belly and womb and entrails! Why did Chie abandon her? Hadn’t their friendship been enough? What more did Chie want?  
  
“Do not think me cruel, for I am not.”  
  
Izanami reached out for the orb and hid it in her robe. The tentacles inside Yukiko each gave one last thrust and then withdrew, allowing cups of sticky white seed to pour out of her gaping and bloody pussy and ass. The grippers loosened -- deep purple bruises the size of large coins dotting her limbs, love-bites from the suckers that held her tightly -- and let her exhausted body drop unceremoniously to the ground, where she laid motionless in a pool of cum. Now that the tentacle in her mouth had retreated, Yukiko was able to cry properly. She wept for her innocence, which was taken so painfully and shamefully. She was forever dirty.   
  
“You shall never be truly defiled, Priestess.”  
  
Yukiko felt comforted by Izanami’s words and smile, sympathy evident in the goddess’s tone and expression. The goddess genuinely seemed concerned for her.  
  
“I shall restore you without fail.”  
  
Izanami waved a hand over the girl, and Yukiko could feel the familiar warmth of a Salvation spell bathe and mend her ruined flesh. Outside, cuts and bruises faded away to leave her skin silky and unblemished; inside, her body’s virginal tightness was restored. A sense of refreshing wellbeing radiated from her core out through her limbs.  
  
“You are reborn!”  
  
Five gripper tentacles took hold of Yukiko’s limbs and neck again. They lifted her into the air, face down, arms held behind her back, and legs bent and slightly spread, so that she was in a sort of doggy position. Yukiko gasped as a slippery oozing tentacle slowly penetrated her restored hymen, deflowering her much more tenderly than before. It was joined by an oozing tentacle that entered her mouth and another that slid into her anus.  
  
“You are whole!”  
  
Two more tentacles emerged from the fog. These had mouth-like openings at their tips, which they used to suckle Yukiko’s breasts. She shivered as rough tongues inside the mouths lapped against her sensitive nipples; she shuddered as a third tentacle of the same type latched onto her clitoris.  
  
“You are loved!”  
  
Yukiko’s body flushed as the tentacles attended to her -- pumping and thrusting, licking and sucking, caressing and tickling -- each one taking care to play with her lovingly. She melted under their enchanting touches and surrendered to them.  
  
“You deserve pleasure that you knew not existed.”  
  
As her first orgasm washed over her, Yukiko’s eyes rolled up into her head and her back arched violently. She had never experienced such bliss; she had always been far too embarrassed to masturbate, even with Chie’s encouragement. With her newly acquired knowledge, Yukiko deeply regretted her earlier prudishness.  
  
“A gift from goddess to priestess.”  
  
She allowed herself to be swept along by the sensations that enveloped her. The satisfying feeling of the tentacles sliding in and out of her body rose over the contentment of her radiant afterglow. The musky taste of the seed pouring out of the tentacles seemed delicious to her now and she swallowed hungrily.  
  
“Could the Chariot soothe your heart like this?”  
  
Yukiko came again as a second and third tentacle forced itself into her tight pussy and expertly rubbed against her most sensitive spot. Closing her eyes, she could see vibrant colors flash and dance before her as ecstasy engulfed her.  
  
“Could the Fool ever please you like this?”  
  
While the tentacles in her pussy pushed her to a third, fourth, and fifth climax in rapid succession, another oozing tentacle slipped into her mouth. The combined efforts of two tentacles caused cum to overflow out of her nostrils, filling her senses with a scent she had grown quite fond of.  
  
“This is the type of gift I wished to give to all of mankind...”  
  
The tentacle up Yukiko’s ass was joined by one of the mouth-tipped tentacles, which steadily wormed its way through her twisted innards. She could feel its tongues lick greedily inside her, cleaning her thoroughly. Her eyes glazed over as she endured orgasm after orgasm, forced upon her by the seven clever tentacles penetrating her and the three molesting her nipples and clit.  
  
“A world without pain.”  
  
Yukiko panted for desperately needed air as all seven suddenly pulled out, leaving her achingly empty. Fatigue vanished as Salvation was cast on her, healing and renewing her once more. She wanted more than what the tentacles fondling her nipples and clit could offer; whatever unholy intelligence that was conducting her lovers understood. Yukiko squealed in delight as one of the massive tentacles which had first violated her lanced inside her pussy past her new maidenhead. The familiar feeling of defloration thrilled her.  
  
“A world without fear.”  
  
It was quickly joined by another gnarled violator which forced itself into her tight, cum-slicked anus. Yukiko relished the sensation of being stretched obscenely wide as the two enormous tentacles pounded her in unison, hard enough so that the tip of the tentacle in her pussy could be seen as a large lump under her belly. Their fleshy barbs rubbed on both sides of the thin wall separating her womb from her entrails, and that alone was enough to cause her to come.  
  
“A world without burden.”  
  
While she rode her two energetic lovers to increasingly intense and frequent orgasms -- orgasms which drowned out conscious thought with lightheaded euphoria -- dozens of tentacles appeared out of the fog to grope her. Some were grippers, which applied their suckers to the smooth expanse of her back and massaged her; some were oozers, which caressed her all over and covered her with slime. Some encircled her breasts and squeezed hard; some spanked her bottom until it was a glowing pink.  
  
“Freedom, true freedom.”  
  
Yukiko screamed out -- her tongue lolling out and her eyes rolling up; drool and seed streaming out of her gaping mouth -- as the violator slammed harder and harder into her pussy, intent on penetrating her yet deeper. Four strong tendrils, as thick as pencils, slid past their much larger brother to probe the opening of her cervix. One by one they pushed in. When all four had slipped past the tight hole, they began to pull outwards in unison, stretching her innermost barrier wide open. Yukiko orgasmed into unconsciousness as the violator penetrated her cervix and assaulted her womb.  
  
“This is the gift mankind desired for itself.”  
  
The sensation of hot cum surging powerfully into her mouth, her pussy, and her ass was enough to awaken Yukiko. She didn’t care if she drowned, she just wanted more, and the tentacles were eager to please her. While she was filled to overflowing inside, the tentacles slithering over her body all erupted, bathing every square centimeter of skin with sticky seed.  
  
“Mankind’s desire is my desire.”  
  
Yukiko could feel herself melting from the heat of the musky slime that saturated and coated her. She barely noticed that the tentacles peeled away from her body, one by one, leaving only the five grippers around her neck and limbs to support her in midair. Her orgasm-addled mind struggled to understand Izanami’s question.  
  
“Do you doubt me?”  
  
Doubt the goddess? Yukiko found herself thinking more clearly as another Salvation spell glowed around her and the heady scent of cum slowly dissipated. She couldn’t doubt the goddess that had given her the gift of pleasure. Could she? Wait, was it really a gift? Hadn’t Izanami hurt her...?  
  
“I shall bare myself to you.”  
  
Izanami slid out of layer after layer of pure white robes, like a snake shedding its skin, until only alabaster flesh remained. Yukiko was stunned speechless by the goddess’s divine beauty. The immaculate goddess knelt on the dark crimson ground and gently cradled the soiled girl in her arms, after the tentacles released their captive.  
  
“I shall reveal my heart to you, Priestess.”  
  
Izanami gently guided Yukiko’s head between her full breasts and under her chin. As the girl’s face was buried in the goddess’s soft bosom, Yukiko felt a wave of infinite love suffuse every fiber of her being. True, total, unconditional love. Yukiko eagerly lost herself within paradise and she never wanted to leave.  
  
“My only wish is to fulfill your desire.”  
  
Yukiko whimpered when her head was slowly lifted away from Izanami’s chest. Her despair at being torn away from the goddess’s love was replaced with rapturous satisfaction as Izanami kissed her deeply. Girl and goddess were locked in this embrace for what seemed like an eternity, their velvety lips and nimble tongues binding them together as one.  
  
“What is your true desire, Priestess?”  
  
Izanami had pulled away from the kiss, trailing a thread of their mixed saliva and the tentacles’ slime, which Yukiko eagerly slurped up. This time, even after their bodies had parted, Yukiko could still feel Izanami’s all-consuming love for her, filling and completing her.  
  
“Answer in your own voice and it shall be done.”  
  
A faint glimmer of light flickered in Yukiko’s glazed, half-closed eyes and then faded away. From the depths of her heart, a heart warmed by endless bliss, she willingly cried out her true answer.  
  
“Fill me, Goddess! Fill me, forever and ever!”  
  
Izanami smiled radiantly and beckoned the countless tentacles to continue their eternal service.  
  
“As you wish, my daughter. I shall love you forever and ever.”  
  
Abandoning her body and soul to perpetual pleasure, Yukiko finally felt whole.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
